The present invention relates to a lumbar support system for use within a seat, specifically for use within a vehicle seat.
Many lumbar support systems use an electromechanical actuator to move a load via a Bowden cable. The use of a Bowden cable, however, often results in poor total system efficiency, and such systems typically require numerous components, to include large, heavy motor(s) for actuation. In addition, these systems tend to be noisy during operation.